Rainy Day
by Sakura Samurai
Summary: Yami one day leaves the house, and Yugi goes looking for him. Songfic to Sleepless by Jann Arden. Y/Y R


Yugi was at home alone, and Yami was outside taking a walk. But the weather outside was pouring rain. The clouds that made the sky were as gray as the fifties, and the rain was falling down like an angel falling from heaven.  
  
Take your coat and shoes off  
Come and sit beside me  
We could talk for hours  
Or we could just do nothing  
  
It was an evening in July that seemed like a day in winter. Yugi wondered endlessly why Yami would take a walk out in the pouring rain. He'd catch a cold for Kami's sakes!  
  
Since no one was at home, not even Grampa, Yugi decided to go and look for Yami. Something could've happened to him. What was it? Yugi knew that he'd have to find out.  
  
Four billion people surround us  
So many souls lose their way  
All that we have is each other  
And that's all I've ever wanted  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yugi scrambled into a warm coat and darted out the door. He didn't need an umbrella, mostly because he didn't want to get one. He ran up and down the sidewalks, exploring the depths of the town.  
  
He couldn't find Yami anywhere.  
  
His intuition told him that he should call it a day for now. Surprisingly, he obeyed it.  
  
He walked home, but his heart still ached to see Yami again. It almost made him feel like this was World War II with the Nazis invading Germany and killing people. And for him he felt as if he'd lost Yami to them.  
  
Don't you think it's funny?  
Tell me what the point is  
We could die tomorrow  
Might as well enjoy this  
  
"Where in the world could he be?" Yugi kept asking himself. It had been an extremely long day for him since Yami left before he could wake him up, so Yugi just decided to go to sleep.  
  
Four billion people surround us  
So many souls lose their way  
All that we have is each other  
And that's all I've ever wanted Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
That night Yugi just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling like it was the only thing that he could do. When he awoke it was 5 A.M. He decided to continue his search until the bitter end, even if something would happen to him.  
  
Give me all your disappointments  
I'll give you my secrets  
We could lay our heads downs Or be forever sleepless  
  
The search had gone from a few minutes to hours, and the rain today was harder than yesterday. Yugi didn't give in to his body's cries for him to stop and seek shelter, therefore he made himself tired. But he still didn't stop. Even for a breather.  
  
After looking around without a single result, Yugi's knees just crashed onto the cold, hard ground. All that was sheilding him from the rain was his coat and hood, but he just wanted to take them off. Even if he'd catch a bad cold.  
  
And then, without even knowing it, his eyes started to fill with tears and they all came falling down gingerly. All the raindrops fell on his back, creating a huge overflowing puddle. He felt cold, but he wouldn't give in. he had to find Yami. Even if something were to happen to him.  
  
Just then, a tall figure came to him. The shadow of that person was a long one, which had driven Yugi to think that night had come too early.  
  
The person noticed Yugi crying, but Yugi didn't care. But the person did care, since Yugi meant a lot to a lot of people.  
  
The person lifted Yugi's chin with two fingers covered by a leather glove, and Yugi's heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was.  
  
It was Yami!  
  
Four billion people surround us  
So many souls lose their way  
All that we have is each other  
And that's all I've ever wanted Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. The tears continued to flow, both that of a broken heart and happiness.  
  
Yami dried Yugi's tears with his glove, and he had a small look of lost feelings because he'd been away from Yugi. He couldn't explain it at all, but he knew that his young love was feeling that way right now when he gazed deeply into his violet eyes.  
  
"Yami," Yugi said with a shaky voice. "Where've you been? I was so worried about you."  
  
Yami picked Yugi up and held him close. "I was taking a walk, and I somehow just fell asleep on a park bench."  
  
Yugi gasped. "You fell asleep outside? Oh, Yami!"  
  
Yugi's insides were knotted, so just in an attempt to satisfy himself and show Yami his pain, he started to kiss Yami's cheeks and couldn't stop.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry if I intimidated you, Yugi. It was an accident."  
  
"I know, now let's go home."  
  
"Okay." Yami replied. "You're tired. Let me take over."  
  
Before Yugi could protest, Yami was already carrying him in his arms as if he was the father and Yugi was the newborn in the family.  
  
When they were home, Yugi asked Yami something that he'd never asked anyone before.  
  
"Would you like a massage?"  
  
Yami was speechless. He just nodded.  
  
Yugi instructed him to lie down on his stomach, and Yami obeyed. The work Yugi did with his hands was amazing. It lasted for unholy hours, but it was breathtaking. Of course Yami was told to take his shirt off, and he was glad he did.  
  
He'd never had a sensation as beautiful as this. It was so nice he almost fell asleep through it.  
  
For Yugi, when his work was down, he and Yami both shared the same reward. They shared one long and tender kiss, filled with such passion and admiration for one another.  
  
When they parted, Yugi said, "I love you, Yami."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
After saying those words, they shared another kiss with more flare than the last.  
  
When all was said and done, they went to sleep. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami so there was no escape. And Yami was prisoner to Yugi's embrace.  
  
But in the middle of the night, Yami had woken to do one last thing. He kissed Yugi's forehead and said, "Yugi, I love you."  
  
Yugi cuddled closer. "I love you more, Yami."  
  
Yami couldn't protest, so he just stroked Yugi's hair and went to sleep.  
  
They both dreamt the same dream; an unbreakable force linked them, and it lasted forever. And until that day, they were never broken apart, and their souls were destined to be together.  
  
And that day was an epoch in both their lives, and a lesson well learned and never wiped out.  
  
Why is it like that? The whole script of their lives was written in their destinies and hearts, and that's were it'll forever stay.  
  
The End. 


End file.
